Taishō Hōzuki
was created from a mokuton clone source fused with Hōzuki genetics and brought to life by a madman Uzumaki. His Mokuton life force grants him a grand supply of chakra as well as longevity, making his use of Hydrification Technique as a normal instinct. He was created to be one of the best swordsmen in all of the shinobi world; joining the ranks of Kirigakure to prove his worth. History Upon being brought into the world, Tai was put on lockdown and endured countless training, day and night. He was taught the shinobi way of life as well as how to properly defend himself against many of the shinobi in the realm. He took a favor at sword fighting, nearly surpassing his creator's skill in such. Upon further training Taisho was able to unlock the inner Kekkei Genkai planted within him; Ranton. Now this true work of art had been ready to make his name upon the Shinobi World, heading out to Kirigakure as he seemed such best fit for his journey. He would still keep in touch with his creator, having a gps locator on his body at all times. He ventured to Kiri in hopes of joining their legendary swordsmen team, having heard of such from his creator; eager to become the best. Appearance Tai is but a youthful looking boy, having no real age. He has a light blue tint to his silky straight hair as they sometimes cover his hidden demon red eyes. His skin is usually rich and flourishing with life as his mokuton source gives him a great body to function in. He is usually seen weilding his large sharktail sword; bandaged upon his back, as well as many scrolls on his ninja belt. He usually wears a black tank top and navy blue long pants. His ninja belt holds his ninja pouch for various items as well as scrolls for easy access summonings. It is apparent that he has gained a tattoo upon his shoulder; Black Lightning Tattoo kanji. He is always seen sipping on a water bottle or having such, ready to drink; constantly hydrating himself at all times. Personality Tai is an ambitious and sarcastic fellow, being a genetic clone he is very fascinated by the shinobi way of life. He strives for only the best, yet doesn't pick on others for not being the best. He is known to have a very dry sense of humor, always lightening up the mood even when death is near. There can be a sense of cockiness to him when he is in battle; going toe to toe with his creator, most ninja aren't up to his standard. He craves sword fighting, nearly initiating such each battle he is in; always eager to find a skilled swordsman, in which he gives respect where its due. Abilities Kekkai Ninjutsu He is able to mould chakra easily; having much practice transcending within his Hydrification Technique. He has a natural knack for water abilities, showing great control over them and the ability to manipulate large masses of waves. Due to his ability to make his body into water, he is able to sprout water based attacks from himself; it being a body of water. He is able to travel through any streams of water, allowing him to morph and travel with ease, only needing the tiniest bit of water to emerge. Akin to his great water release abilities he has shown a moderate usage of the Wind Release nature. Though such is mostly used to make his sword tactics deadly and wind enhanced strikes, he has shown a great ability of applying such to his water attacks; combining them to enhance his techniques. Due to the Black Lightning Seal Tattoo placed upon him; his Lightning Release chakras via his Storm Release were awakened and allows him to utilize Black Lightning. His knowledge of such nature affinity is what allowed him to nullify and negate the effects of being zapped by someone elses lightning. Hydrification Technique Having been a successful attempt at cloning a Hōzuki member's DNA he was granted the Hydrification Technique. Training extensively has allowed him to trigger such as a natural instinct. He may completely encase his body into water, causing all physical attacks to phase through him. This deems him a dangerous opponent as slicing him with a sword won't even draw blood. This gives him an advantage when taking offensive in sword fighting. He has gotten down his technique to the point where he can choose just what is intangible and what is not; allowing full control over the ability. He has been incorporating his Storm Release chakras while utilizing such to be able to cancel out and negate the incoming effects of being struck by electric currents. His combination of lightning infused-water provides a deadly combat, truly making this Hōzuki a difficult opponent. Rubber Center Lodged into the center of his gelatenous body is the key to allowing him to sustain electric shock. Heavily guarded, it consists of various open valves, attaching to his body. Through his knowledge in combing lightning and water chakras into Storm Release, he uses some of that knowledge in utilization with the rubber protection. Initially once struck, the electricity would pass through his body; causing the normal effects of a Hōzuki beginning to cripple. Though through the connection of the rubber center; it negates the electric effects, from fully harming his body. This causes him to feel the shock; briefly, as the rubber blocks out the ability from full body electrocution. Such protection is necessary due to his water composed body in unison with his lightning based attacks; forbidding him to harm himself, through such means. Naturally moving around when morphing his body, the rubber ball tends to stay put within the center of his vessel. Storm Release Through selective mutations of cells he was able to awaken the ability to combine lightning and water chakras to create Storm Release energy. With such he is able to receive electrical shocks without it having the ultimate death experience; due to specific body type. He is able to produce intense rays and beam them at an opponent nearly blinding and electrocuting once hit. He often doesn't initate such for combat, more so as a defense tactic if he is facing a lightning release user; saving him from being prone to paralysis and electric shock. Black Lightning He was branded and given the Black Lightning Tattoo upon his right shoulder. It gives him the ability to produce malicious and and incredibly hot black lightning bolts. He is able to shoot water and add on his black lightning, giving a very deadly combonation; let alone his Storm Release hones the same malicious chakra. He is able to precisely strike objects and people with his lightning bolts, growing a great sense of control over it due to his manipulation of Ranton as well. It is apparent that this is his only form of Lightning Release known; making such signature to him as his lightning hones crippling intent. Kenjutsu If water is the one thing Tai loves, then blades are second. He has come across to nearly master every blade known to the shinobi world. He has his own arsenal of blades ranging from; chokuto, tantō, wakisashi, pike end swords, katana, tsurugi, cleaver, etc. that can be summoned to him via a special composed seal. His large shark fin sword is always held on his back, as well as bandaged; its true power to holy for normal eyes. Tai will most normally initiate sword fighting in all his combat as he enjoys slicing and thrusting blades into people. He is versatile and knows many different forms of sword play, always eager to find himself battling a skilled sword fighter. Category:Male